zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Řezník z Blavikenu
Řezník z Blavikenu se začalo říkat Geraltovi z Rivie poté, co v povídce Menší zlo pobil Renfri a její bandu. Příčina Jednoho dne se Geralt vydal do Blavikenu, kde měl známého radního Caldemeyna. Ten byl z návštěvy nadšený, neboť od doby, kdy se naposledy setkali, uplynulo již mnoho let. Protože mu nemohl nabídnout odměnu za kikimoru, kterou Geralt zabil poblíž, jeho vojáci navrhli, že místní mág, Irion, by za ni mohl zaplatit. Když však dorazili k mágově věži, Geralt okamžitě poznal, že Irion není ve skutečnosti nikdo jiný než Stregobor, jeho starý známý. Jakmile zůstal zaklínač s čarodějem o samotě, diskutovali o minulosti a po krátké rozmluvě Stregobor odhalil, že potřebuje Geraltovu pomoc: šla mu po krku Renfri, vyhoštěná princezna, banditka a vůdkyně gangu. Proto prosil Geralta, aby ji zabil. Ten bez zájmu poznamenal, že to není jeho problém a odešel. Později v noci šli Geralt a Caldemeyn do Zlatého dvora místního hostince, kde banditka nocovala. Geralt našel její gang, ale po Renfri nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu. Nikdo mu nechtěl prozradit, kde se nachází, a jen si z něj utahovali. Po chvíli ho jeden člen, Patnáctka, vyzval k souboji. Než k němu však stačilo dojít, objevila se konečně Renfri, která si chtěla promluvit s Geraltem a Caldemeynem v soukromí. Radní požadoval, aby Renfri opustila město, jinak že ji uvrhne do vazby. Banditka však nečekaně odhalila glejt od krále Audoena, který jí poskytoval imunitu v Hengforsu a v oblasti Mořského oblouku, a po krátké diskusi odešla. Tu noc, když se Geralt odebral do svého pokoje v Caldemeynově domě, na něj uvnitř čekala Renfri, která mu nakonec vyjevila celou svoji minulost – včetně toho, jakou roli sehrál Stregobor při jejím vyhoštění z vlastního království, neboť se podle něj narodila pod kletbou černého slunce. Oba se od té doby bez ustání předháněli v tom, kdo dřív dopadne toho druhého a bude se tak moct vrátit do svojí vlasti. Poté požádala Geralta, aby jí pomohl Stregobora zabít, ale zaklínač opět odmítl zaujmout stanovisko. Když jí doporučil, aby opustila město, zmínila Tridamské ultimátum a souhlasila s tím, že odejde hned dalšího dne. Příští ráno při snídani s Caldemeynem a jeho rodinou radní odhalil smrtící význam Tridamského ultimáta: Geralt si v ten moment uvědomil, v čem spočívala Renfriina lest: ve městě se zrovna konaly vyhlášené trhy a Renfri hodlala mága vylákat pomocí rukojmích, které zajme na trzích v nejrušnějším dni roku. Když dorazil na místo, našel tam její bandu, bohužel ale bez ní, protože odešla, aby Stregoborovi uložila ultimátum. Geralt, který nechtěl riskovat životy občanů, se pustil do boje s gangem a brutálně je všechny veřejně povraždil dříve, než se Renfri stihla vrátit. Když se konečně ukázala, nesla vzkaz od Stregobora: osudy měšťanů ho nezajímaly, nikdy by se jí nevydal. Neměla na vybranou jinak, než vyzvat Geralta na souboj, který se jí stal osudným. Po její smrti se objevil Stregobor, který celé dění pozoroval v křišťálové kouli a přál si provést pitvu mrtvé princezny. Geralt mu však pohrozil, že pokud se jen dotkne Renfriina těla, tak ho také zabije. Stregobor se proto vrátil do Koviru. Okolní přihlížející si však neuvědomovali, kolik stačilo, aby se stali rukojmími, a tak, v přesvědčení, že Geralt jednal bezdůvodně, ho začali kamenovat. Až příchozí Caldemeyn tomu učinil přítrž. Poté požádal Geralta, aby odešel a nikdy se již do Blavikenu nevracel. Od té doby zaklínači někteří lidé přezdívají Řezník z Blavikenu. Zajímavosti * Přezdívku je možné zaslechnout několikrát ve hrách, většinou jako posměch. * V Zaklínači 2 v úkolu Problém s trolem lze přezdívku využít k zastrašení Dmitriho kumpánů. * Přezdívka slouží i jako název achievementů jak v Zaklínači 2, tak v Zaklínači 3. * V DLC O víně a krvi v úkolu Vinařské války: Belgaard, pokud se Geraltovi povede udobřit Liama a Matildu, může jimi vyrobené víno nazvat Řezník z Blavikenu. Tento nápoj pak přidává celkově větší obnovu zdraví než zbylé dvě možnosti. en:Butcher of Blaviken de:Der Schlächter von Blaviken es:Carnicero de Blaviken it:Carnefice di Blaviken ru:Резня в Блавикене sv:Slaktaren från Blåviken Kategorie:Kultura Kategorie:Historie